forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon
Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon is a computer game released in 1991. It was developed by Westwood Associates and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for Amiga, DOS, FM-Towns and PC-9800. It is the sequel to Eye of the Beholder. Plot After the events that happened earlier in the year, the heroes head to a local inn to rest and enjoy their new found fame but a note gets slipped to them from the Archmage of Waterdeep, Khelben Arunsun, also known as Blackstaff. He says that he sent a scout to investigate reports of evil brewing in a temple known as Darkmoon but she has not returned. Khelben then transports the heroes to the temple to find Amber and continue the investigation. While battling their way through the temple's clerics and other inhabitants, the players discover that the high priest, Dran Draggore, is assembling legions of skeletal warriors to attack Waterdeep. The players need to pass an acolytes' test to gain access to the inner parts of the temple. In the final confrontation Draggore turns out to be a red dragon. Gameplay The game a first-person dungeon-crawling role-playing game based on the second edition of AD&D rules. It uses the same point-and-click gameplay mechanics and controls as Eye of the Beholder. The game is set in a semi-3D maze with no auto-mapping. Combat flows in real time, and characters can move as a single unit to lure enemies or avoid blows. A starting party consists of four characters, which can be transferred from the earlier game or created from scratch. The player can choose from six classes. Characters can reach higher levels and learn new spells, must face new and tough monsters, and solve multiple puzzles. Compared to Eye of the Beholder, there are more NPC encounters and cutscenes were added. Index Characters :;Companions: Amber • Calandra • Insal • San-Raal • Shorn Diergar • Tanglor :;Other: Alain • Dran Draggore • Ira • Joril • Khelben Arunsun • Nadia • Ojel • The Visitor • Unnamed old woman :: Bennet • Miltinda • Oltec • Wently Kelso • Xanathar Creatures :aerial servant • basilisk • beholder • bulette • dire wolf • drow • dwarf • elf • frost giant • flying snake • gas spore • gelatinous cube • giant ant • giant wasp • gnome • guardian daemon • half-elf • halfling • hell hound • human • margoyle • medusa • mind flayer • red dragon • salamander • skeleton • thri-kreen • will-o'-wisp Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Darkmoon :;Settlements: Torzac • Waterdeep :;Regions: Sword Coast Magic :;Items: Hath Kull • Hunger • Leech • Moonshade • robe of protection • Sa Shull • Starfire • Sting • Talon • The Bait • Thumper • Yargon :;Spells: aid • armor • blur • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • cone of cold • create food and water • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • detect invisibility • detect magic • disintegrate • dispel magic • fear • fireball • flame blade • flame strike • flesh to stone • harm • haste • heal • hold monster • hold person • ice storm • improved identify • invisibility • lightning bolt • magic missile • magical vestment • Melf's acid arrow • neutralize poison • prayer • protection from evil • raise dead • remove curse • remove paralysis • shield • shocking grasp • slay living • slow poison • stone to flesh • true seeing • vampiric touch • wall of force Gallery Eye_of_the_Beholder_II_backcover_DOS.jpg|Back cover for DOS edition. EOTB2-title-screen.png|Title Screen. EOTB2-menu-screen.png|Menu Screen. Appendix Game Credits ;DOS: * Director: Brett W. Sperry * Design: Paul S. Mudra, Brett W. Sperry, Bill Stokes * Art & Graphics: Joseph B. Hewitt IV, Louise Sandoval, Judith Peterson, Ren Olsen, Rick Parks, Aaron E. Powell * Lead Programming: Phillip W. Gorrow * Level Programmer (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Amiga Programmer (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Original Concept: Phillip W. Gorrow, Brett W. Sperry * Intro & Finale: Joseph Bostic * Music: Frank Klepacki * Sound: Paul S. Mudra, Dwight Kenichi Okahara * Writer: Marc Cram * Quality Assurance: Glenn Sperry ;PC-9800: * Director: Brett W. Sperry * Writer: Marc Cram * Original Concept: Phillip W. Gorrow, Brett W. Sperry * Design: Brett W. Sperry, Paul S. Mudra, Bill Stokes * Art & Graphics: Rick Parks, Aaron E. Powell, Joseph B. Hewitt IV, Ren Olsen, Louise Sandoval, Judith Peterson * Lead Programmer: Phillip W. Gorrow * Level Programmer: Bill Stokes * Amiga Programmer: Bill Stokes * Intro & Finale: Joseph Bostic * Music: Frank Klepacki * Sound Effects: Paul S. Mudra, Dwight Kenichi Okahara * Quality Assurance: Glenn Sperry Further Reading * * * External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 1991 Category:Published in 1992 Category:Published in 1993